just you and me
by ktakn-yeni
Summary: ryan PV o his first kiss with marissa! please R


A.U: I hope that you like it. I dont know if i gonna keep it as a stand- alone .. or continue it. You would tell me.. just review. And you would make my day (. This is my first O.C fic. Read and review please!! Ktakn_yeni  
  
Disclamer: i wish i could own you. Only you and nobody else. Only with you. I would be happy  
  
--------------- 0 --------------  
  
believe.  
  
I still don know how do i got to have a woman like her. I mean.. just look at her!! she is so beautiful.. So fragile .. so perfect. And I, a simple boy of "Chino", who has been in the jail two times, (though none of them was really my fault), which has burned a house, which almost is a guilty of another boy's death, (again, technically it was not my fault).  
  
I have been abandoned, betrayed, cheated, manipulated, but more than anything I have been deprived of love. And here she is, in my lap, in my bed, to my side, simply enjoying my company. Being just the two of us, huged, thinking how much we love each other, how lucky we are of having found each other. And she understands it.. She understands ME. she neither presses me, nor forces anything. she trusts me, and lshe let me be, just be.  
  
When I finally decided that i would tell her what were my feelings for her. (this day i will never forget it)...  
  
We were at the carnival that she had organized, she was angry with me for what i had said to her the previous night. In that moment I was very sorry. I always had been the one that had ruined everything. Probably she was right, i didn't have to punch him in that way, and probably she was right, I am as bad as he is. But were my "friend's" advices, if it is possible to call her in that way, which gave me the courage to speak with her. So without thinking it, I ran to the fortune wheel, to with her. This time i was determined to not arruin it. She was too much important to me to throw everything for the hut, and i would make everything for being with her, even raise me to an unstable wheel at 15 meters of height.  
  
She was slightly disturbed with the fact that i was sitting next to her, but I didn't care. I had to made my last effort for being happy.  
  
When the wheel began to go, my heart stopped.. My God we were high!.  
  
- what are you doing?.  
  
- I want to speak.  
  
- I thought you were afraid of heights.  
  
- this is important  
  
And for gods sake i was scared.. But she was worth it. She worthed everything to me. we were already on the high part and suddenly the wheel stops turning, we were 15 mts of the floor!! Why did it have to stop turning in that moment!!. Suddenly i began to freak out, and it was in that moment when I made my mind. Probably it was the fear, or the idea of that something might pass to 15 mts of the floor! And i might never have this opportunity. Alone, without now one around us, and with a extremely secret environment. This was it. This was the moment. The decisive moment. I Breathed deeply, I closed my eyes, and ...  
  
- ok. Look. I don't talk. A lot. About stuff. I really don't trust people. But i trust you. And i wanna make it. This work. No matter what.  
  
Had i done it?? yes! i had done it.. To 15 mts of the floor! Now i only could wait to expect to go down, and to see her point of view. If only the damn wheel go down! spite of having her to my side, i could not stop thinking about how high we were. it was 15 high mts!!!  
  
- and if we ever get down from here, i mean we can talk about it.  
  
- oh well, who knows when that would be.  
  
her jokes did not seem funny to me, I was already very tense, because i had opened my heart to the woman who i cared about the most. It was the first time that i had done that. but to be in a wheel, us in the hightest point, Had me at the edge of the collapse. I didn't know what to do. I didn't know what to say. I had already said everything that i had to say. I closed my eyes, for fear of hers, her beautiful eyes. Those that in these moments could be showing her feelings, which i didn't want to knew. I didn't want to be rejected. Not yet. Probably down there .. it would have easily.. But not to 15 mts of the floor.  
  
- look maybe you just need something to take your mind off.  
  
That i needed something to take my mind off?!? at 15 mts of the floor??!! There was nothing in that moment that could extract me of my light freak out.. it would have needed of some class of miracle to take my mind off the 15 mts that were separating me from the floor. Of the firm and calm floor.  
  
- 15 feet in the air, and you expect possibl-  
  
and suddenly. A miracle happened.. . A miracle that did made me forget about heights. Initially my head did not assimilated. To assimilate that her lips were in mine was something difficult to understand. Was she kissing me? ... she was kissing me! Where were we!? I didn't even remembered. I just took importance to the soft lips that were pressing against mines. My hand take confidence and it rested on her head.. While the other one began to cross her arm. her lips were so perfect, so delicious, so soft.. So.. Mines?.. I was kissing her. I.. Ryan Atwood. The boy who had been in jail two times.. (It was not my fault).. The one that had burned a house.. The one that almost was responsible for the death of a boy (again.. It was not my fault). I was owner of her lips. And the feeling was wonderful. We were already in the floor when we separated .. and my mind was fixed in her. In nothing more. I stared at her beautiful eyes that were showing the feeling i had been looking for the first moment that i had come to newport. From the first moment that i had seen her. Love. Love for me. I only wanted to feel her wonderful lips in mines. And to forget everything, and everyone.  
  
- again.  
  
We smiled. it was not importing anything for us any more. We were the two of us. Alone to the world. And the world did not even exist. It only existed our happiness, our emotions, our bodies. This was the beginning of everything. And let me say. That from this day-  
  
- ryan ..?  
  
- marissa .. what happen?  
  
- Why were you looking at me so intense?  
  
- nothing. I just remembered a part of my life.  
  
- A nice part?  
  
- More that you ever know.  
  
Ktakn_yen 


End file.
